


Children of R'lyeh (Prep)

by Vosh



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom, Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Furry (Fandom), cyberpunk - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vosh/pseuds/Vosh
Summary: "This...this is the future. But this isn't your future. It isn't our future. It's not anyone's future except the supposed 'gods'. Humanity has gone extinct, and all that's left are us. We've been here longer than them, but we can't deny that without them we wouldn't have reached this future. But our survival, 'our' future...it's on the line, resting on the shoulders of a race that came from an ancient, transdimensional city-world. And let me tell you, there are horrors that they've brought with them that most of us can't fathom, and we conflicted over it. We still do, in the shadows...but things are reaching a turning point. I can't say too much, but I have a feeling that this city's leadership has something in store for us all, even if it does mean another doomsday..." -Lost Transmission via Anonymous source
Kudos: 2





	1. Cast

**This will serve as an opening/landing point** for those about to venture into the world and story of Children of R'lyeh.

Below are archives of those involved in this journey, documenting their beginnings, but not their futures. History is not all it seems, and none know where their paths lead them.

While I highly recommend understanding these souls and their designs before reading, it is not a necessity.

 **As a final warning** not able to be explicitly tagged, many of these writings are still being revised and will inevitably be edited to be as close to perfect as possible.

(These files are of an open source word file format (.odt) and should be able to be opened using any word processing program. If they do not open to download on their own, I suggest ctrl+left clicking.)

_**These are their names:**_

Vosh Phantasm

Ventus Phantasm

Oxavier AKA "Oxye"

Monica AKA "Molly"

Hunter Scott "III"

Sophie "SoFi" Darkfin

Vythica "the Vorpal" Phantasm

Ahj'liex AKA "Alixandr", the First Harbinger

_**And these are the people:** _

The Ngirrth'luin


	2. Vosh Phantasm

**Vosh Phantasm, “The Unawakened”**  
Female – Early-Mid 20's – R'lyehian; Ngirrth'luin Alpha - Bisexual – Cybertech Mechanic  
  


  
**Role** | Chaotic Neutral  
  
**Name and Aliases** | Vosh, Voshy, “Fuzzball” or just plain “Bitch”  
  
**Birth Information** | Female of sibling of fraternal twins; genetic mutation due to excess female hormones caused the twins to differentiate in gender, causing Vosh to be female while still retaining some male traits (Stronger muscle structure, etc.)  
  
**Height** | 5 feet, 4 inches

 **Weight** | Approximately 121 pounds

 **Body Shape/Build** | Athletic Hourglass, with majority of the weight/curves being at her lower half while also retaining an hourglass-esque shape, with petite proportions

 **Eye Color/Pattern** | Medium/Light Gray sclera with white irises lined by an outer ring of bright green

 **Hair Style** | Pixie/Short bob styled with majority of the volume being located near the front/at her bangs that hang over her right eye; if grown out, majority is pulled into a messy ponytail while still retaining the bangs that cover her right eye

 **Hair Color** | Very Dark Gray that fades to a very bright green at her bangs

 **Fur Color/Pattern** | Primarily colored with a medium-dark gray with the center of her chest/stomach/groin areas being a darker gray that is outlined by a bright green from just about past her groin area, above and around her breasts and back. Her head fur pattern retains the same medium-dark/dark gray fur separation with the darker fur being just above her cheeks (just about her eyes) and up, only trailing along the top of her muzzle to her nose. On her shoulders, the center of her back and on her right butt cheek are large, leathery scale-like spots that are outlined by the same dark gray that covered her stomach/chest area. Surrounding these large spots are smaller ones colored and patterned the same way. These spots do not conform to a size, shape or pattern, however, and do not always retain the same spot as they grow in and eventually 'die off', similar to barnacles, killing the fur in that area for their duration.

 **Other Appearance Traits** | Her gums/jowls are ash-black. Near the front of her mouth are two snaggle-tooth canines, one of which is a slight gray color indicating an artificial implant to replace a lost tooth. Below her left eye is a long scar that reaches down to just about her cheek. Her ears are 'lynx-like' in shape, and do indeed have rough, fuzzy fringes at the tips that are colored bright green. The backs of said ears have an upside down ' sweptdelta' image trio, with the middle one on each ear being colored like her fur's spots, and the deltas themselves being dark gray like her spots. Her right ear is pierced with an 'industrial' piercing and her left ear is pierced 3 times along the edge closer to the center of her head with 3 'barbell' piercings. Piercings are black. Her tail is fox/wolf-like, increasing in size/volume as it progresses towards the tip. It measures out to be about 6ish feet long and progresses from about 6 inches at the base to 18ish inches at the widest part of the tail in terms of fluffy girth; the tail obviously retracts back in size to a thinner tip after the pinnacle of the girth is reached. The main color of the tail matches that of her base fur color, fading/blending to the darker gray as it approaches the tip. Paws/Claws are colored the same dark gray as her stomach area and fade into the medium-gray as the fur approaches the upper forearm area. Pads are her signature green with her claws being ash-black. Female Genitalia (Nipples, Vagina, Tailhole) are similar in color to her signature green. Breasts are around a small D-cup (Think 32D) and are somewhat perky by nature with her nipples pierced with either black barbells or studded rings. Hips/Butt are slightly above average, but do not hinder rapid movement (Think athletic female with flair and more subtle muscle shapes). Lastly, she does wear thick, back mascara and eyeliner, but only as a way to distract away from the dark circles that had begun to form due to lack of sleep. In addition, because of **Vosh** 's 'Child of Ngirrth'lu' prestige and 'blessing', spiritual 'tendrils' can be summoned from the base pads of her hands and from the two main spots on her shoulders as weapons, physical assistance, or just for show (colored similar to her signature green) and are translucent.

**EXAMPLE OF VOSH'S GREEN FUR PATTERN COLOR. VARIES DUE TO LIGHTING. ALL GREEN PATTERNING HAS SUBTLE BIOLUMINESCENCE THAT INTENSIFIES IN CERTAIN SITUATIONS.**  
  
**Clothing** | **Vosh** has a rather limited wardrobe, only said due to her habitually wearing similar looking, black or gray cargo-capris with everything she wears. On rare occasions (see quirks) she may wear something else. Aside from that, her tops vary. Most often, however, she will wear a black crop top that is closed via zipper at the front/center. She may or may not wear a dark gray/black beanie depending on her mood. On her head are always donned a pair of goggles with square-shaped lenses that glow a similar green to her own. On her feet are always worn a pair of heavy, combat-like boots that reach up to just about the mid-upper calf/shin with sewn in/ scrunched up socks that reach up to just below the knee. Around her neck is always worn a black, weighted collar that has had majority of its metallic pieces replaced by rubber-like, translucent insets to allow an accessorizing glow similar to that of her fur's green to shine through via LED's.

In addition to her normal clothing, Vosh has adopted a sort of padded-armor that is based loosely off of that which the Enforcers of Novus City wear, commercial use of course, due to the increasing tensions between her and competitors. On her arms are a pair of black fingerless gloves that stretch up to her bicep, with similar socks/stockings on her feet that stretch up to her lower/middle thighs as a means of providing comfort from the bootlegged lining from the padding at her biceps, forearms, thighs and legs/ankles. Around her elbows are carbon-woven pads. Atop her shoulders/around her neck she sometimes dons a heavy riot-like collar that also keeps her head and neck stable during other activities. Around her waist is a heavy utility belt made of the same materials and layers itself over anything else she may wear. As a means of lightening the load and also boosting her own sense of fashion, many of the buckles/bolts, heavier padding and reinforcing wires/linings have been ripped and replaced by rubber-like insets that provide the same function but at a fraction of the weight. The insets are also slightly transparent and are given a slight glow via LEDs to match her own green.  
  
**Personality** | **Vosh** is rather tomboyish around those whom she is not accustomed to, and in a rather harsh fashion as well. Punching and biting are habitual reactions from her when trying to interact with her when she hasn't known another for very long. Another way to describe this would be that of a 'Tsundere', though she isn't one to get too attached to a single person when it comes to emotions. Once the hard shell of this is broken, however, she's actually rather shy and easily embarrassed, whether it's shown in an obvious manner or a deep blush on her cheeks while she attempts to display that she's still a 'tough bitch', as she's called herself on more than one occasion. Moreover, she's quite the introvert when it comes to being social, only wanting to openly participate in club-like atmospheres or music festivals.  
  
**Likes and Dislikes** | **Vosh** is a fan of: Physical sparring, being told she's 'cute' (though she'll deny it in order to try and get someone to say it more), swords/blades, Electronic music, alone time, Cyber Tech, fixing things that require her to take her time and gives time to brainstorm. **Vosh** will more than likely assault a person if they: try to force knowledge/beliefs down her throat, try to copulate with her forcefully, touch her tail/ears suggestively, try to suggest 'bad music' to her, interrupt her work, try to pry at her origins, touch her twin brother suggestively, try to flirt in a cheesy manner with her, ask her why she's such a 'bitch'.  
  
Anything else that might offend her will usually involve the other person being drop kicked and/or choked.  
  
**Hobbies/Habits** | As a cyber-tech mechanic, **Vosh** 's hobbies usually revolve around that job. Whether it be cybernetic limbs, advanced music hardware or, her personal favorite, hover-transportation (boards, cycles, etc.), she usually has a project of her own being worked alongside the order in order to gain knowledge and improve her own work.  
  
**Arsenal** | **Vosh** carries two weapons on her at all times. The first, her mainhand, is a medium length 'electro-blade' that she wields in a reverse fashion (Similarly resembling [this](http://navodycesky.cz/wp-content/uploads/2016/06/Corvian-Greatknife.jpg)). The weapon itself is named 'Aghnimuus', an adaption of a long dead language's term that means “Souls”. The weapon was handed down to her by the Elders as a right of passage since it was her mother's blade once before she journeyed out of R'lyeh's realm where time is but a myth. Of course it's had some heavy modifications to it since. Her second is a generic, energy actuated handgun she nicknamed 'Nyx'. Neither of these she's really used and moreso has them holstered to her belt as a fashion statement more than functionality nowadays, however they are still fully functional.  
  
**Special Abilities and/or Skills** | These are two exclusive 'gifts' that come with the title 'Child of Ngirrth'lu' that **Vosh** and **Ventus** share:  
_**Children of Ngirrth'lu:**_ Children of Ngirrth'lu can summon, consciously and unconsciously, tendrils from their fore paw pads and main fur 'splotches' on their shoulders. These can be used as feelers, extra limbs, or weapons.  
_**Call of Ngirrth'lu:**_ If a Child of Ngirrth'lu is ever found to be in a dire situation, a screeching howl can be emitted from their muzzle that can be heard by their Great One on a spiritual level, and is piercing to those that are not born with the gift, sometimes driving those closest to them to the edges of madness.  
  
**Flaws and/or Fears** | **Vosh** 's flaws, aside from scarring and inability to properly socialize, vary. However, an obvious one is her height deficiency and a temper fuse to match. Her fears primarily involve her being an unexpected child of a certain Alpha. Due to the odd nature of how she came to be, she's always afraid she'll never be her twin brother's match, as she was supposed to be identical to him in both appearance and gender. In addition, due to a psychological event, she does indeed have an innate fear of Ngirrth'lu himself.  
  
**General Education** | **Vosh** was born and raised in the lost city of R'lyeh, realm of the Great Old Ones, until the apparent age of about 16 when she and her brother made the choice to leave and integrate into what was now a 'futuristic' society and world. Her combat/social interaction skills were something she learned in her old home, while her talents with cyber-tech and computers came from integration into this world (or so she claims all this when asked).  
  
**Religious Beliefs** | 'Child of Ngirrth'lu' implies she follows heavily under said Great One, but as she's become more and more integrated into her social surroundings, she's dropped many of the lessons she was taught and merely looks at Ngirrth'lu as her version of 'God', almost forgetting what he is until her tendrils erupt from her or are summoned.  
  
**Family and Relationships** | **Vosh** was born first over her fraternal twin brother **Ventus**. She has a younger sister named **Ashir** , all three children born under the same mother, **Vythica**.  
  
**Ngirrth'luin Species** | [More detailed information here](http://www.furaffinity.net/view/20876092/)  
  
**Quirks and Fun Facts** | **Vosh** is actually a DJ in her spare time and uses tech knowledge she gains from her work in order to improve her sets visually, audibly and technologically. **Vosh** is only known to wear actual short-shorts when performing a set, as a means to throw off those who might recognize her by her usual attire and to allow air flow in a heated environment from the multitude of bodies. **Vosh** hates sweet foods, but will indulge in secret on an occasional pastry. **Vosh** has a habit of not removing her boots, even if she does get involved sensually; they usually have to be removed forcefully. **Vosh** has a bad habit of eating excessive amounts of junk food, namely chips. **Vosh** wraps her forepaws in thick, black bandages to hide the scars/markings on her pads when not wearing gloves (a rare sight). **Vosh** is a light drinker, but enjoys a cold one every once in awhile, which most claim is the better side of her.  
  
\- - -  
  
**Theme Music** | [BIRDZ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h6Wy3gwb8_s&ab_channel=DenzelCurry), [Roses](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHFppGnL1Mg&ab_channel=EliteGloTV), [Pacifica (Kito & Reija Lee Remix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dCCkDQ6gbg4)  
  


\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Creation of this character goes to **Vosh**.  
Do not copy or use without the permission of the original owner (Copyright Laws).

Creation of the Ngirrth'luin species goes to **Vosh**.  
Do not copy, use or create characters under the race without the permission of the original owner (Copyright Laws).


	3. Ventus Phantasm

**Ventus** **Phantasm**  
Male - Appears 20 - R'lyeh; Subspecies Ngirrth'luin - Heterosexual - Great One Kin; Body Guard/Mercenary  
  


  
**Role** | Neutral; Chaotic Good  
  
**Name and Aliases** | **Ventus** , 'Big Fuzzball' or 'Hangtooth'  
  
**Birth Information** | **Ventus** was 'conceived' and 'born' as many of those of the R'lyehan race are: through the will of a male or female who would forcefully impregnate a female, namely one that would not prove to be worthy of living after the birth of the child, alongside his rare and loved fraternal twin sister, **Vosh**. The surrogate of the twins was impregnated by a female, one that was an Alpha of her generation. Surrogates are killed by newborns due to them feasting their way out of their surrogate's womb and stomach, then feasting on the innards as their first meal. Subspecies vary in post birth methods, with Ngirrth'luins rounding their 'pups' to a common place known as the 'Brood Tower'. Here the pups are raised and nurtured until 'pre-pubescence', where afterwards they begin to compete for dominance. Due to their close tie and sibling bond, **Vosh** and **Ventus** dominated, both claiming their generation's title of 'Child of Ngirrth'lu, the Great One whom their species worshiped and were loosely imaged after.  
  
**Appearance** | 6 feet flat; Weighs 156 pounds; Athletic proportions, well toned; White irises that gain a bright, almost 'radioactive green' near the outer edges when angered; 'Messy' styled hair usually fixed into a messy 'Mohawk/Fauxhawk'; Hair color is black-grey-ish with a similar green to his 'angry eyes' dyed onto the tips of his styled hair; His fur is primarily a medium-dark grey, with black 'splotches' littered in the following areas: Shoulders, Back. Said 'splotches' have their inner areas filled with the same 'radioactive green' as his hair's tips. His stomach area is a darker grey than his fur's primary color, with the same color wrapping under to his genitalia up to the base of his tail. There is a faint outline around the stomach pattern that matches his 'radioactive green'. Head fur is the same base color, with a dark grey 'mask/stripe' of sorts that veils around his eyes, with the same color tracing its way down the top of his 'snout' to his nose. His gums/jowls are an ash-black. **Ventus** has a number of long, sharp teeth that protrude from the sides of his muzzle in a woven fashion, though none of these teeth make actual contact. From the front of his maw, a single canine hangs out of the left portion of his jowls over his lower lip. **Ventus** has a number of scars along his arms and a single, rather large gash-like scar along the side of his left waist. After a certain event, he scarred the mark even more so to make it look like a stitching pattern, gashing through it in a perpendicular fashion multiple times. His ears are 'lynx-like' in shape, and do indeed have rough, fuzzy fringes at the tips, dyed similarly to his hair, but are slightly larger than his sister's. The backs of said ears have an upside down 'delta' image trio, with the middle one on each ear being filled like the black 'splotches', and the deltas themselves being black like said 'splotches'. His left ear has a small piece of tissue missing near the tip, implying his hearing is hindered in said ear. His tail is fox/wolf-like, increasing in size/volume as it progresses towards the tip. It measures out to be about 6ish feet long and progresses from about 6 inches at the base to 21ish inches at the widest part of the tail in terms of fluffy girth; the tail obviously retracts back in size to a thinner 'tip' after the pinnacle of the girth is reached. The main color of the tail matches that of his base fur color, fading/blending to the darker grey as it approaches the tip. Paws/Claws are colored the same dark grey as his stomach area and fade into the medium-grey as the fur approaches the upper forearm area. Pads are his signature green with his claws being ash-black. Genitalia are similar in color to the dark gray which patterns his stomach area. However, his member itself is colored similarly to his jowls/gums. In addition, because of **Ventus** 's 'Child of Ngirrth'lu' prestige and 'blessing', 'tendrils' can be summoned from the base pads of his forepaws and from the two main 'splotches' on his shoulders as weapons, physical assistance, or just for show (colored similar to his signature green).

**EXAMPLE OF VENTUS'S GREEN FUR PATTERN COLOR. VARIES DUE TO LIGHTING.**  
  
**Clothing** | **Ventus** has a rather limited wardrobe, only changing one or two things about his outfit between work and being around home. His casual attire is composed of relaxed clothing. His bottoms are usually black-grey cargo shorts that reach about 3~ish inches past his knees and are accessorized by a leather belt upon which a holster is clipped to. As for his top, it's usually a tank top/muscle shirt of sorts, varying between a loose or tight fit depending on which he decides to pull out and where. The shirts are usually black and tuck underneath his shorts. Due to the numerous amount of scars along his arms and paws, **Ventus** tends to wrap his paws and arms in thick, black bandages to hide them, usually all the way up to his lower biceps. A communication collar is worn and color schemed to match his clothing and is weighted. As for the changes from his casual attire to his work attire, it usually involves two things, one of which is usually optional. The mandatory change from home to work are his combat boots. These are heavy, black boots that dampen shock to his feet when moving through the environments he's assigned to work in. The optional change to his attire is the addition of a jacket or open-button shirt of sorts, usually thick and padded around the elbows, shoulders and back. The shirt and/or jacket sleeves are usually rolled up to around his lower biceps. Lastly, on top of all of this, he will almost always have some sort of cigarette or something along those lines on him, on hand or in his mouth, lit or unlit.  
  
**Personality** | **Ventus** is quite a puzzle at times in terms of his personality. One moment he could be friendly, calm and quiet, only talking when his input is really needed, and another moment he could be irritable and easily upset, usually ending up assaulting who or whatever may have upset him. In general, however, he's rather laid back and conscious of what he's doing. He's often seen with his arms crossed or in his short's pockets with a cigarette (or something along those lines) hanging from his closed maw.  
  
**Likes and Dislikes** | **Ventus** enjoys: physical sparring, hanging out with friends/family, smoking, napping, swords/blades and guns as well as using them live, Electronic/Rap music. **Ventus** will more than likely assault someone if they: say the wrong thing when he's in one of his moods, are an imbecile, are incompetence, try to force beliefs/views down his throat, get too clingy (sexually), try to suggest 'bad music' to him, question his scars too much, persistently try to poke at his teeth.  
  
**Hobbies/Habits** | As a body guard and occasional mercenary, **Ventus** doesn't have too many hobbies outside of that sphere. Juggling around a knife, smoking and test firing experimental weapons usually interest him the most. However, he is known to work alongside his sister with her 'projects'.  
  
**Arsenal** | **Ventus** carries two or three weapons on him at most times, most commonly when a job comes up, otherwise he prefers assaulting people using his bare paws and feet. His first weapon is a 'claymore' type tech-blade. The blade can be 'tricked' into a different weapon if the hilt is twisted, allow him to pull from the sheath-blade a short-sword type weapon. His second weapon is an electro-knife, similar in design to his sister's. Lastly, the third weapon varies between an electro-rifle and electro-pistol, depending on the risk of the job.  
  
**Special Abilities and/or Skills** | These are two exclusive 'gifts' that come with the title 'Child of Ngirrth'lu' that **Vosh** and **Ventus** share:  
_**Children of Ngirrth'lu:**_ Children of Ngirrth'lu can summon, consciously and unconsciously, tendrils from their fore paw pads and main fur 'splotches' on their shoulders. These can be used as feelers, extra limbs, or weapons.  
_**Call of Ngirrth'lu:**_ If a Child of Ngirrth'lu is ever found to be in a dire situation, a screeching howl can be emitted from their muzzle that can be heard by their Great One on a spiritual level, and is piercing to those that are not born with the gift, sometimes driving those closest to them to the edges of madness.  
  
**Flaws and/or Fears** | **Ventus** 's devotion to Ngirrth'lu causes him to disappear at random a few times a year to 'hunt', even if something rather urgent is or is going to occur around the same time. His left ear had a piece of flesh bit from it when he was younger, meaning his hearing, a rather important sense for combat, is impaired in said ear. This is one of the reasons he has such a large scar on the left side of his waist. **Ventus** is rather stoic and doesn't fear much apart from death and seeing his sister hurt, physically, mentally or emotionally.  
  
**General Education** | **Ventus** was born and raised in the lost city of R'lyeh, realm of the Great Old Ones, until the apparent age of about 16 when he and his sister made the choice to leave and integrate into what was now a 'futuristic' society and world. His combat/social interaction skills were something he learned in his old home, while his talents with cyber-tech, technical weaponry and computers came from integration into this world.  
  
**Religious Beliefs** | 'Child of Ngirrth'lu' implies he follows heavily under said Great One, but as he's become more and more integrated into his social surroundings, he's dropped many of the lessons he was taught and merely looks at Ngirrth'lu as his version of 'God'. However, his faith to the Great One is deep in comparison to his sister, willingly 'hunting' if the call is heard.  
  
**Family and Relationships** | **Ventus** was born second behind his fraternal twin sister **Vosh**.  
  
**Ngirrth'luin Species** | The Ngirrth'luins are distant descendants of the Great Old One named Ngirrth'lu and his followers who were essentially familiars of himself without the power. Ngirrth'lu was known by many titles, one of the more well known ones being "The Stalker in the Snows", implying he and his followers occupied lands in either the North or elevated regions. The exact physical appearance of the being was never described beyond "a towering, wolf-like humanoid with bat-like wings", traits passed down through his specific bloodline over time, giving rise to the rite of being a 'Child of Ngirrth'lu'. As generations passed and new ones were born, the decrepit, beast-like appearance of the Ngirrth'luin became more and more subtle, until only two semi-beast-like appearances became common. One for males and another for females. If not for the Ngirrth'uin culture and environment, they would be much like any other anthromorphic being of the 'normal realm/world'. As for the differences between males and females, the differences are primarily in the facial structure and genitalia. Males have much more distinct canine facial shapes/craniums, usually with a number of large teeth hanging out over their jowls. Depending on their eating patterns and self care, the teeth can grow wildly or remain more subtle (such as **Ventus** ). As for females, the facial/cranial structure is a bit more feline, though there are still traces of canine traits in the structure. Female teeth do not grow as wildly, but their primary two fangs/canines tend to grow out from under their upper jowls and over their lower lip. However, this is a slowly disappearing trait  
and is usually only seen amongst Alpha-type females (such as **Vosh** ). Alpha-type beings within the culture are known as 'Children of Ngirrth'lu', a right stating that a specific being within a generation is a distant, direct descendant of the Great One's bloodline. Alpha-types are identified by their usual physical features and fur color patterns, most commonly a bright, radioactive-type green (such as **Vosh** or **Ventus** ) or, on more rare occasions, an orange-yellow type color. Those not of Alpha-type blood are commonly duller colors, such as Teal, flat reds, deep blues, or deep/dark purples and greens. Mating patterns within the Ngirrth'luin are rather violent and also act as a form of 'Darwinism'. Birth Mothers are known simply as Surrogates due to them dying once the actual pup is born. Those who impregnate them are usually the most fit, physically and mentally. The most common to impregnate Surrogates are Male, while a rare occasion of an Alpha-type female is recorded to have happened at least twice. If an Alpha-type female does impregnate a Surrogate, it is not through use of a phallus (aka 'penis'), but rather they use the tendrils blessed to them to act as members. From one such recording of this rare encounter, it is said to look "more like an act of defacing, demoralization and shaming, looking almost as if Ngirrth'lu himself had taken control of the female and forced his destructive, predatory nature on and into the Surrogate, yet the Surrogate feels this force as well and willingly lets her life become an impending, glorifying death." Mating seasons only tend to occur once every being of a previous generation reaches the implied age of 21, though the mating is done within the generation previous to them. The Ngirrth'luin are stable species population-wise. No known overpopulation issues have ever been recorded due to the way their population control with Surrogates works.  
  
**Quirks and Fun Facts** | **Ventus** is actually a DJ in his spare time and assists his sister with her projects to better improve her sets as well as work on his own. **Ventus** has a bad habit of keeping his arm-wraps on nearly 24/7, only taking them off when his sister **Vosh** calls him out on it. **Ventus** hates sweet foods with a passion, but can't handle anything too spicy either. **Ventus** has never actually killed anyone in his lifetime, yet. Unlike his sister, **Ventus** does reminisce and desire to visit their old home at least once a year.  
  
\- - -  
  
**Theme Music** | [BIRDZ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h6Wy3gwb8_s&ab_channel=DenzelCurry), [Roses](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHFppGnL1Mg&ab_channel=EliteGloTV), [Main's Groan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r8BmZu28ZCw&ab_channel=mau5trap)  
  


\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Creation of this character goes to **Vosh Oxye** **.**  
Do not copy or use without the permission of the original owner (Copyright Laws).

Creation of the Ngirrth'luin species goes to **Vosh/Oxye**.  
Do not copy, use or create characters under the race without the permission of the original owner (Copyright Laws).


	4. Oxavier AKA "Oxye"

**Oxavier AKA (and now formerly known as) “Oxye”**  
Male – Appears around the age of 24 – Fennec-Chihuahua Mix AKA “Fen-Chi” - Heterosexual – Professional Slicer, Archiver and Information Broker  
  


  
 **Role** | Neutral; True Neutral  
  
 **Name and Aliases** | **Oxye** , **Oxye** , Nerd, Geek, [Insert any stereotypical name given to anyone good with tech and whatnot here]  
  
 **Birth Information** | **Oxye** and his sister **Molly** were born by natural means. There parents were a strange couple for where they came from, a Fennec Fox (♂) and a Chihuahua (♀). Nothing is really known about them aside from that since **Oxye** essentially deleted most information about them from his memory. In other words, he forced himself to forget, only hanging onto the memory of them dropping him and his little pup of a sister off in the slums with only their clothes, a few of his belongings and a small amount of money in order for them to at least try to survive for a short amount of time.  
  
 **Appearance** | 5 feet 6 inches; Weighs 110 pounds; Underweight. Signs of malnutrition. Lanky, scrawny limbs give him the illusion of being 'stretched out'; Heterochromia that induced blindness in his Left Eye which is of a Silver color. Right Eye is a bright green and almost seems to 'glow' due to self modification via cybernetics; Messy, semi-curly hair that is usually tucked underneath a thick beanie; Hair color is primarily black, though some roots have turned gray-ish due to stress, anxiety and other reasons, causing some hair that does peak out from under his beanie to look black-gray.; His fur is primarily dark gray and follows a generic 'fox' pattern. His chest/belly area is a much lighter gray than his main fur color and is patterned around by a black stripe. Head fur follows the same pattern of a fox's, though there is a splotch of light gray on his cheek 'behind' his Left Eye. Though usually hidden by his headwear (beanie unless otherwise stated), he has two rather large scars along the upper left side of his cranium where his cybernetic implants were placed into his brain. He also has another, much more subtle scar on his left, upper jowel/lip due to a confrontation in the past. His ears are triangular and perky much like an average Chihuahua's and are dark in the back than front. His tail is representative of a Fox's, but is quite a bit shorter and behaves moreso like a long-haired Chihuahua's tail if it didn't curl upwards.

  
 **Clothing** | First and foremost, **Oxye** will never be seen without his grey, thick cotton beanie. Of course the headwear has two holes for his ears to peak through, but it will never leave his head unless taken off forcefully by someone else, himself in a fit of anger or frustration, or when he showers. It's worn to hide his messy hair as well as the two large scars on his cranium. On top of this beanie he wears two accessories: a pair of LED lit goggles and LED lit headphones that wrap around the back of his head with the actual speaker cups resting around the inner area of his ears. The headphones spend majority of their time on his head, but otherwise spend a decent amount of time resting around his neck. Around his neck, he wears a collar that acts double as a datahub for extra information he may or may not need later. In the back of the collar is a power supply unit of sorts, the left side has three glowing wires that feed information and power from the upper memory unit to the lower, and the front has a triangular power button that glows as well. On his left wrist/lower arm rests a device that looks much like a 'guard' of sorts, but is in fact a mobile computer unit that projects a holo-panel through which he does most of his business away from his personal, more advanced rig that he keeps locked up in a private room. The unit is powered by a semi-complex 'wireless power supply system' that transmits power from a backpack he wears to a pair of 'receiver cuffs' he wears around his upper arms then finally to the wrist unit. The backpack itself is reminiscent of a 'shell', though it's clearly artificial with its 'hex' patterning, as well as the holo-projected 'spikes' and 'spheres'. 6 spikes and 6 spheres. 3 spikes on each side of the unit near the edge and 3 spheres on each side towards the lower-center area. These projections merely act as an illusionary tool to trick possible 'assassin's into thinking that the unit can 'attack', when in reality they're just images created from the cooling and venting of the pack. The back pack also acts as an actual back pack as well. The arm bands are actually attached to his jacket, meaning that when his jacket comes off, so do his device and backpack. The jacket itself depicts a zip-cup hooded jacket with pockets near the lower-front, though the jacket itself is not full length and only reaches down to the mid-area of his stomach/back and is composed of a synthetic-type material that's colored black. The accesorizing parts of the jacket (such as the lining of the pockets, strings that dangle from the hood and the hem of the hood/lower jacket) all have a soft, dim glow. Underneath this jacket he wears a plain, black t-shirt. Lower clothing involves nothing more than dark-gray pair of cargo shorts that reach just past his knees. **Oxye** nor his sister **Molly** wear shoes since they grew up without them, despite their clothing being quite flashy.

**ANY AND ALL GLOWING BITS ARE COLORED SIMILAR TO THIS**  
  
 **Personality** | **Oxye** 's personality is generally pessimistic and introvert. Some would say he has Schizoid Personality Disorder (SPD), but it's hard to determine due to his close care for his sister, **Molly**. He's generally distant from most anyone unless he feels the need of others' help in order to accomplish something. He's also quite finicky and frantic when it comes to uncomfortable situations or conversations, looking for ways to distract in order for him to get away. His past 'relationships' usually ended badly due to how busy he is on a work and personal level, and each caused him to retreat into an isolation-like state. Romance isn't his strong point and he will never deny that.  
  


  
**Likes and Dislikes** | **Oxye** will generally be okay with: music (loud or otherwise), technology, others who dabble in tech like or with him, silence, mild jokes, intelligent conversations, working alongside **Ventus** , learning basic combat or weapon usage, staying out of a fight. **Oxye** will more than likely verbally abuse someone if he is: distracted during his personal time, told (not asked) to do something, unable to fix something and gets yelled at because of it, bugged by **Vosh** to work on her personal projects, able to catch someone messing around with his sister, **Molly** , when she decides to finally go outside on a rare occasion.

Other than that, he is pretty apathetic towards most things.  
  
 **Hobbies/Habits** | **Oxye** 's hobbies involve most anything that has to do with technology, whether it be on the hardware or software level. He has constructed a rather impressive computer rig/unit in his spare time and with this, he is able to access a plethora of forbidden information and use it to profit himself among the lowlifes of his living area. However, he has a bad habit of not meeting deadlines because he believes that anything he does must be perfect, or as perfect as can be, meaning no false information or test failures.  
  
 **Arsenal** | **Oxye** does not carry any weapons on him loyally, but may wield a small plasma gun if he so feels the need for it, or he is told to keep it on him by **Ventus** when going on a possibly dangerous assignment.  
  
 **Special Abilities and/or Skills** | **Oxye** has no 'special abilities', but rather extreme and nearly mastered talents in cybertech, other technological stuff and information/technology slicing. He is also very capable of maintaining acute information due to the implants in his brain.  
  
 **Flaws and/or Fears** | **Oxye** is a rather weak guy, scarred both physically and mentally. His only weapon he can really claim to have is his mind. He flinches rather easily and is extremely vulnerable to being bullied, even if on a friendly level like his friendship with **Vosh**. He is very slow to trust just about anyone and likes to work alone in isolation unless he needs the help. He eats once, sometimes twice, a day and shakes/shivers often out of nowhere due to anxiety, stress and other reasons. In the past, he's had two cases of mild heart attacks and has a condition known as ' **Costochondritis** ', which causes the cartilage that connects his sternum and ribcage to inflame and mimic symptoms of mild heart attacks, causing him to trigger actual heart attacks if he begins to stress about it too much.  
  
 **General Education** | **Oxye** is a self taught half-breed of the slums of the city, though his dabblings in the 'forbidden network' have definitely kept him knowledgeable and up to date, even allowing him to teach his sister properly.  
  
 **Religious Beliefs** | **Oxye** has no religious beliefs and merely believes that the world is out to see him fail his personal dreams, his sister and his two close friends.  
  
 **Family and Relationships** | **Oxye** will blatantly claim to not have parents who are alive and will deny any allegations that make people believe otherwise. He will, however, claim guardianship of his sister, **Molly** , without a second thought.  
  
 **Quirks and Fun Facts** | **Oxye** is a DJ in his spare time, but only over airwaves. His anxiety would more than likely kill him if he performed live. **Oxye** has an obsession with the number three.   
  
\- - -  
  
 **Theme Music** | [The Beginning](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wfdzu6oAmP4), [The Vulture](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XPUQx0WjoCE), [Boxed](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Y4de23yNlM)  
  


\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Creation of this character goes to **Vosh/Oxye**.  
Do not copy or use without the permission of the original owner (Copyright Laws).


	5. Monica AKA "Molly"

**Monica AKA “Molly”**  
Female – Appears around the age of 16 – Fennec-Chihuahua Mix AKA “Fen-Chi” - Bisexual – Gaming addict, Assistant to Vosh and Oxye  
  


  
 **Role** | Neutral; True Neutral  
  
 **Name and Aliases** | **Molly** , Robo-Eyes, Runt, Short Stuff  
  
 **Birth Information** | **Oxye** and his sister **Molly** were born by natural means. There parents were a strange couple for where they came from, a Fennec Fox (♂) and a Chihuahua (♀). Nothing is really known about them aside from that since **Oxye** essentially deleted most information about them from his memory. In other words, he forced himself to forget, only hanging onto the memory of them dropping him and his little pup of a sister off in the slums with only their clothes, a few of his belongings and a small amount of money in order for them to at least try to survive for a short amount of time.  
  
 **Appearance** | 4 feet 8 inches; Weighs 90 pounds; Underweight. Signs of malnutrition. Scrawny, pudgy limbs. Quite small for her age.; Born blind, only to have her vision 'fixed' later on by her brother, **Oxye**. Cybernetic implants in her eyes have caused her irises to be a mix of Medium Orange and Silver, the Silver portions being the visible cybernetic implants; Medium length hair , usually hidden under a beanie with only the back portion and a portion of her bangs hanging out over one of her eyes. Strand of 'Ribbon Wires' braided into a small braid that hangs from under the right side of her beanie; Hair color is primarily black, though she's dyed a strand that hangs over eyes with her bangs a Medium Orange.; Her fur is primarily dark gray and follows a generic 'fox' pattern. Her chest/belly area is a much lighter gray than her main fur color and is patterned around by a black stripe. Head fur follows the same pattern of a fox's. Around the 'back portions' of her eyes are two noticeable, crescent shaped scars that note where her cybernetic implants were input from. On her left brow she has two black barbell piercings. Her ears are triangular and perky much like an average Chihuahua's and are dark in the back than front. Her tail is representative of a Fox's, but is quite a bit shorter and behaves moreso like a long-haired Chihuahua's tail if it didn't curl upwards.

  
 **Clothing** | Much like her brother, it is rare that she'll ever be seen without her gray, knit beanie. She mainly wears it to keep from having to worry about doing much with her hair, though she generally will brush it before putting the head wear on. The beanie, of course, has two holes where her ears can poke out from. On top of her beanie she wears a pair of goggles that double as 'prescription glasses' for when she exposes her eyes to rough, bright lighting, such as when she's gaming or at a party/performance. The lenses are tinted a Medium Orange. Around her neck she wears a synthetic material, representative of leather, collar. It's adorned with glowing, Medium Orange studs and a single, glowing loop that hangs from the front, an attempt at looking both feminine and stylish like **Vosh**. As for her actual clothing, she sports a tight, black half-tee that helps her hide her 'bust' a bit, as well as cargo shorts that reach just past her knee, but tighten around her upper calf in a capris type fashion. Wrapped around her thighs are a couple of ribbon-wires that glow. Her shorts are colored black-gray. The hems near the bottom of her shorts also glow dimly. Her belt, a simple one in design, has glowing studs. And from her two back pockets, which have dimly glowing flaps that close them off, dangle synthetic-type ribbons. Each ribbon attachment is a pair, one of which is dark gray and the other glowing. Over her shirt she wears a jacket similar to **Oxye** 's, though smaller and designed to fit her. The same patches that glow on his glow on hers. On both of her forearms she wears striped armwarmers because she likes them and they keep her arms warm during long periods of gaming. The stripes alternate between dark gray and glowing, dimly lit by LED's that were put in when they were made. On her left wrist she wears a peculiar bracelet that is functionally similar to her brother's Holo-Device, though it's clearly more advanced than his, both hardware and software-wise. The bracelet-device is color-schemed similarly to the rest of her clothing. All of this is powered by the backpack she wears at nearly all times, though hers was designed to attach to her jacket freely, unlike her brother's that is still worn like a normal pack. The backpack itself is reminiscent of a 'shell', though it's clearly artificial with its 'hex' patterning, as well as the holo-projected 'spikes' and 'spheres'. 6 spikes and 6 spheres. 3 spikes on each side of the unit near the edge and 3 spheres on each side towards the lower-center area. These projections merely act as an illusionary tool to trick possible 'assassin's into thinking that the unit can 'attack', when in reality they're just images created from the cooling and venting of the pack. The holo-projections glow similarly to the other accessories she wears. **Molly** and her brother have no need or desire to wear any type of foot wear since they grew up without any.

**ANY AND ALL GLOWING BITS ARE COLORED SIMILAR TO THIS**  
  
 **Personality** | **Molly** actually has quite the social, bubbly personality, albeit a bit pessimistic and quiet until she's comfortable enough with someone. Most of this can be concluded just from the kind of music she listens to, which usually revolves around French or Electro House. In fact, some would say she can get to the point of being annoyingly friendly if she doesn't have anything else to do, like play games or watch a movie, which she's usually occupied with in order to keep from doing as such.  
  


  
 **Likes and Dislikes** | **Molly** will generally be okay with: most any kind of electronic music (loud or otherwise), technology, others who game as dedicatedly as her, silence, punny jokes, intelligent conversations, teasing **Vosh** , braiding her own hair randomly (or **Vosh** 's if she let's her), staying out of a fight. **Molly** will more than likely verbally abuse someone if she is: distracted during her personal time, told (not asked) to do something, loses a match in a game not due to her actions, bugged by **Vosh** to work on her personal projects, asked if she is a boy or girl.

Other than that, she is pretty apathetic towards most things.  
  
 **Hobbies/Habits** | **Molly** 's hobbies usually and almost will always include anything that has to do with games, the 'net or music. Anything that has to do with anything else she may be involved in is usually outside of her control and she doesn't consider them 'hobbies', such as testing her brother's inventions for him, one of which is a set of 'hover-wings' that she uses as her personal transportation to get to and from places, such as a concert, DJ performance or a food run, among many other things.  
  
 **Arsenal** | **Molly** does not carry any weapons on her loyally, but may wield a small plasma gun if she so feels the need for it, or she is told to keep it on her by either **Ventus** or **Vosh**.  
  
 **Special Abilities and/or Skills** | **Molly** has no 'special abilities', but rather extreme and nearly mastered talents in research, other web-based stuff and gaming. She also is quite an ace pilot with her 'wings'.  
  
 **Flaws and/or Fears** | **Molly** is a rather tough girl emotionally, but what she makes up for in personality is clearly shown in her lacking physique, the main flaw being her height. Her vision, although 'fixed' now, is still an in-progress project between her brother and herself. As of the moment, her vision is restricted to the following parameters: up to15 feet straight in front of her is clear, 15-25 feet is extremely blurry, and her peripherals are nonexistent at the moment. In other words, she can be snuck up on rather easily, which **Vosh** takes advantage of often. As for fears, **Molly** is pretty afraid of being out in public due to her **Androgyny**. In actuality, she still has breasts, but they are around an A possibly going into a B cup, but she binds her chest down to look like a boy, albeit a feminine one. She's very prone to getting emotional based on judgment of her appearance instead of her personality. She's quite the odd one in general, quiet too unless she's extremely comfortable with those she's talking to/with.  
  
 **General Education** | **Molly** was taught and raised in the slums of Novus City by her older brother. She hardly remembers those days, though.  
  
 **Religious Beliefs** | **Molly** has no religious beliefs and often delves too deep into her hobbies to even want to consider having any.  
  
 **Family and Relationships** | **Molly** hardly remembers anything that has to do with her family aside from her brother.  
  
 **Quirks and Fun Facts** | **Molly** is a DJ in her spare time, usually performing as a short opener for either **Vosh** or **Ventus**. **Molly** has an obsession with the number five. **Molly** is actually quite jealous of **Vosh** 's distinctly feminine features, making her somewhat ashamed of her lacking features and thus trying to look like a boy moreso than a girl. **Molly** has a very big obsession with disco-type electronic music, to everyone's surprise. **Molly** and **Oxye** renamed themselves to their current aliases to have a matching theme of commonly abused 'drugs' to avoid their actual names getting out, and to possibly confuse authorities if another citizen were to mention anything about “Molly” or “Oxy”.  
  
\- - -  
  
 **Theme Music** | [TThhEe PPaARRtTYY](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OsCu-Wg02Fg), [Galaxy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SOxZhIFxZXQ), [Short Skirt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ulq7Apn89zQ)  
  


\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Creation of this character goes to **Vosh/Oxye**.  
Do not copy or use without the permission of the original owner (Copyright Laws).


	6. Hunter Scott "III"

**Experimental Subject 42 AKA 'Hunter Scott III'**  
Male – Appears around 25 – 'Pure Blooded' Wolf - Asexual – 'Hunting Agent'  
  


  
 **Role** | Antagonist; Lawful/Chaotic  
  
 **Name and Aliases** | **Hunter** , 'Agent', 'Geist' (Short for Poltergeist)  
  
 **Birth Information** | **Hunter** is one of the 'pure blood' elitists of the Upper Levels of Novus City, though his 'purity' is often questioned. This is due to his 'birth' and origins. **Hunter** is actually one of two successful cloning-fusion experiments where the mind and memories of a previous lifetime's hosting body are blended into the still 'empty minded' clone of another being. In other words, **Hunter** has the memories of a past ' **Hunter** ', living on in a new body, though his conscious still overpowers said past memories, often causing him to have flashbacks to events long past, such as the events between the years 2021 and 2042. Yes, the 'clone' that is **Hunter** III is actually a 'descendant' of a certain Rebellion leader. The previous host of the memories were transplanted from a dying Human **Hunter** , who wanted his knowledge to live on in more than just spirit and history that he knew would be later corrupted. ' **Hunter** II' was a natural born Wolf who was chosen to receive the memories, and succeeded in doing so. Unfortunately the conscious of the pup clashed with the memories, driving it mad and giving reason for its genetic code to be copied and attempt to continue with the process since it'd make more sense for another ' **Hunter** ' to exist instead of attempting to implant the memories to another being who was not known and cause even more internal conflict. It took an approximated 42 attempts after the first ' **Hunter** Project' for there to be another success, and now ' **Hunter** III' is forced to carry the burden that is the original **Hunter** 's memories and knowledge. In other words, he carries the memories of the man who gave birth to his conscious, though exposure to the world and growing up in the Upper Levels has caused him to develop a personality and conscious of his own, often causing him to constantly deny his 'Father's' memories and his origins.  
  
 **Appearance** | 6 feet, 3 inches tall; Weighs about 171 pounds; Rather long, lanky limbs though clearly toned throughout his entire physique; Silver Blue irises surrounded by black sclera, a trait passed down from the first **Hunter** who was exposed to the corrupting aura of R'lyeh when Cthulhu reigned; Messy, semi-short/long hair that tends to droop over his eyes slightly, with it never growing past the 'middle point' of his neck, though some of it does form a minor 'mane' down the spinal cord on the back of his neck; Hair is colored Jet Black with rare streaks of Silver Blue; **Hunter** 's fur color and pattern is very monochrome, not really showing any 'unique coloration' as he was cloned and genetically modified to be a stealthy, hunting type 'agent' who the Upper Level Authorities wanted to use as a weapon to hunt down targets. As such, his fur's main color is Black, though his stomach/chest area is a slightly lighter tone, giving it a very Dark Gray coloration. And the tips of his fingers/toes, the Dark Gray coloration returns as it fades in from the Black. Said fading coloration is followed on his tail and ears as well. On his Right Shoulder is a 'bar code' type tattoo/fur pattern, signifying that he is a clone and experiment, and it is colored a subtle Silver, as to distinguish it from his fur. In addition, the Silver color is also seen around his Right Eye in a slowly, ever growing patch, showing that despite the attempts are 'purifying' the genetics over the experimental generations, there is still a flaw that keeps him from keeping his entire coat as he ages. At this point in the time, the patch is slightly larger than his eye socket. Fleshy bits are generally similarly colored to his main fur color, except his tongue and genitals which glow a Silver Blue. His eyes also glow slightly. All glowing signifies his artificial creation. He has two larger-than average canines that hang out and over his lower lip, though he generally tries to hide them.  
  
 **Clothing** | **Hunter** 's clothing choices stay true to his origins, dressing in heavy, yet comfortable attire. A black, cotton t-shirt is layered on top and over a pair of Dark Gray, cargo-ish jeans that tuck into and under a pair of black, toe-plated combat boots. Over his shirt he wears a black, heavy almost rain-coat type jacket usually stays unzipped. The jacket itself has 3 'layers', 2 of which are visible. The outside layer is black and has pockets near the front-lower section like most jackets, and above those pockets are two more pockets that generally stay zipped/buttoned closed. The jacket also has a removable hood that **Hunter** usually never removes because of how fundamentally stupid the design is, though he could see a use for it if he ever wanted to use the hood as a distraction. The hood and inner lining of the jacket are a Medium Gray. On the back of the jacket is a 'Wolf head' designed onto the shape of an Inverted Triangle, a base design that is usually used to depict each 'Agent' in a uniform manner. Over his head, he usually dons a Black, synthetically woven beanie, though he is known to remove it often. The 'hems' of the beanie are lined with subtle traces of glowing Silver Blue. Under his Jacket and over his Shirt he wears a Dark Gray, synthetically woven 'harness' that acts much like any double holster harness, using it to house his main and offhand weapons. On his hands are a pair of synthetically woven, Black fingerless/knuckleless gloves. Strapped onto and around his right leg is generally a holster for an Electro-knife and an extending Electro-baton that he uses in tighter situations. And lastly, hung onto and in his ear is a communication device, acting much like a 'com device', colored Dark Gray for the most part, with the light indicator for the power level glowing Silver Blue.  
  
 **Personality** | **Hunter** is, by nature, an Elitist of the Upper Levels. He generally keeps to himself and tends to only talk to those who have proven their usefulness to him. He tends to mumble more than anything, making it hard for most to understand what he's saying, though he's a bit hypocritical with this as he'll generally yell at others to listen more closely when he speaks in a rather snappy, aggressive manner. He also doesn't hesitate to punch someone if he thinks they're out of line.

  
 **Likes and Dislikes** | **Hunter** generally enjoys: drinking, practicing his shot, sparring, sleeping, medicating himself with lots of NSAIDs, exercising, 'hunting' and reading over Target Information in his spare time. **Hunter** will more than likely disable somebody if they: touch him without his authority, try to remind him of his past (or the memories of the past), attempt to flirt with him even after it's obvious he doesn't want them around, attempt to injure his Partner ( **Sophie** ), challenge his 'purity'.  
  
 **Hobbies/Habits** | **Hunter** enjoys drinking (somewhat often), target practice and sleeping, all 3 at once or within a session if possible. He has one bad habit that tends to end him up in unwanted situations, and that has to do with him constantly cutting others off in the middle of their monologue to butt in with his opinion which he will always assume is more important.  
  
 **Arsenal** | Two 'handguns', one higher caliber 'plasma pistol' as a mainhand and one lower caliber 'laser pistol'. The lighter caliber is wielded in his Right Hand, meaning he's Left Handed. Additionally, he carries an Electro-knife and Electro-baton used in close quarters or dire situations where shooting would not be effective.  
  
 **Special Abilities and/or Skills** | **Hunter** possesses no major 'abilities' or 'skills' outside of being a skilled combatant with both ranged and melee weaponry. Some would consider him a Mercenary with his techniques but he is a loyal 'Agent' so long as he lives, or if someone or something manages to change his mind.  
  
 **Flaws and/or Fears** | **Hunter** is very apathetic to most, if not all, people he meets. This has landed him in more than a few fights and one major punishment dealt and delivered to him by order of the Judges. Since then, his apathy has simmered down a bit, though this has only caused him to distance himself from most everyone, except his Partner **Sophie** who treats him like a brother.  
  
 **General Education** | Most everything **Hunter** knows is based upon the Education System established in the Upper Levels, where the history books and archives claim that anything below Level 5 is nothing but madness, corruption and is to cleansed out at some point so that Novus City can function as it originally intended. However, memories and flashbacks cause him to conflict these ideas with past events, usually giving him headaches.  
  
 **Religious Beliefs** | **Hunter** has no religious beliefs, though the flashbacks and memories that have been passed down to hi haunt him with images of cult-like activity related to the Great Old Ones, the influence and corruption of the first **Hunter** 's old friend and target and of course Cthulhu himself, while he himself doesn't believe in what the cultists did, he is aware that it had happened and may very well happen again.  
  
 **Family and Relationships** | Clone of ' **Hunter** II' and distant 'son' of the first ' **Hunter** '. He has no known family for the family that bore ' **Hunter** II' does not see him as their son, only an image created to depict and mimic ' **Hunter** II'. No known relationships outside of his Partnership with his fellow 'Agent', **Sophie**. The relationship is strictly platonic.  
  
 **Quirks and Fun Facts** | **Hunter** has been known to excuse himself from a situation if his hair becomes bothersome, usually causing him to hide away while he pins it up under his beanie, even if only temporarily. **Hunter** is only physically attracted to his Partner, **Sophie** ; however, her personality makes him want to permanently rid of her (decommission, not kill). **Hunter** spends at least half an hour a day trying to hide the Silver patch around his Right Eye with his hair, though it only works temporarily when he initially starts his day, causing him to become somewhat irritable as the day goes on.  
  
\- - -  
  
 **Theme Music** | [Machine Empire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9aSR5gSF7M), [Could This Be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7k5HSJQsjoc), [Guilty All The Same](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cEaEdLQbAFM)  
  


\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Creation of this character goes to **Vosh/Oxye**.  
Do not copy or use without the permission of the original owner (Copyright Laws).


	7. Sophie "SoFi" Darkfin

**Sophie “SoFi” Darkfin**  
Female (Hermaphrodite) – Appears around the age of 24 – Thresher Shark - Bisexual – (Mad) Scientist and Markswoman  
  


  
 **Role** | Antagonist; Lawful/Chaotic  
  
 **Name and Aliases** | **Sophie** , 'SoFi' (short for So-phie Dark-fin), “Geist” (Short for 'Poltergeist”)  
  
 **Birth Information** | Not too much is actually known about the origins of **Sophie** Darkfin. In fact, some would argue that she was created in a similar process to **Hunter** and his 'lineage', though there is no solid evidence to back up those claims. Some even claim she is not of the current realm and was in fact extracted from somewhere else, most commonly having argued that she is R'lyehian. However, it is true that she did grow up in the labs of the Upper Levels. Her parents are unknown, even to her. She never felt the need to claim her 'supervisors' as parents or guardians, a fiercely independent girl from a young age.  
  
 **Appearance** | 5 feet 8 inches; Weighs 133 pounds; Well-toned muscle. Healthy all around, no obvious signs of unhealthy living. Regular proportions in the arms and legs.; An apparent argument point against her being a natural born shark, **Sophie** 's irises are tinged with black and gray around the edges, shifting to a sharp, royal blue that surrounds the pupil. Her eyes will naturally 'blacken' when more primitive instincts and reactions occur; **Sophie** 's hair is relatively long, so long as the individual looking views one side of her head and not the other. While one side hangs and flows naturally down to her upper back/shoulders, the other is quite short and represents something of a pixie style cut, the 'sideburns' on said side usually shaved down but still voluminous enough to give her hair a bit of life. Lengthy portion of hair most commonly is styled to the LEFT; Hair color is a very deep, dark gray, the end tips of her lengthy hair usually dyed a much, much lighter gray or even white; Her smooth-scaled skin is primarily a darker gray, but lighter than her hair color. Her chest/belly area is of the very light gray that she dyes the tips of her hair. The differential pattern/separation of the dark gray/light gray continues up to her head, the light gray portion traveling along the front of her neck up to around her jaws (an average pattern). Near her left nostril are two silver barbell-type piercings. Her ears are of average shape, though they are just a tad bit longer than normal, the right ear pierced with 3 silver studs near the upper-mid portion; the inner portions of her ears lighter than the outside. As a Thresher shark, **Sophie** 's tail is naturally long, made even more so by the large upper fin. The tail follows the same colors and patterning.

Her time spent in Novus City has led her to also adapt some cybernetics/augmentations. In fact, many would credit her with the emergence of the technology when she first augmented her left hand, but did not bother to publish or claim a patent for the technology. Through the early, somewhat insecure networking, many began to claim the technology for themselves and flood the free market with. However, the quality of her self-augmentation has only been met by one specific individual whom she's been hunting down since her tech hit the free market. Her left arm is fully augmented/cybernetically converted from the bicep down to her finger tips. On the bicep facing outwards, a glowing emblem that depicts her marketing brand glows in the same color as her outlined irises, a signature color for her. The construction, despite the advanced quality, is not smooth and organic looking. Wires can be seen connecting from bicep to forearm, along with thick wire harnesses that mimic muscles traveling through the center of the arm, the connection points for each wire/harness/cable surrounded by glowing LED's. The limb is plated on all 3 sides of a “rectangular prism” shape facing out away from her body (this would be the palm side of a person's hand/arm), leaving the less exposed areas open faced and easy to work on. All five mechanical digits are tipped by sharpened, clear shatter-proof acrylic nails that glow blue as well. Along her spine is an exo-spine, drilled and wired directly into her spinal column and primary nervous system, a link for each spinal bone, cables/wires running through the center, mimicking her nerves externally. Each link is surrounded by LED's that glow as well. This augmentation runs from the base of her neck down to her tail.

  
 **Clothing** | First and foremost, **Sophie** never leaves anywhere without making sure her personal, 'custom-tailored' lab coat is always on. This accessory is supposed to be white, but due to her apparent abuse of the coat, its taken a very light gray hue, with splashes of 'various fluids' along the cuffs, elbows and bottom, giving those areas a darker gray pattern. What once used to be a pocket is now just a very blatantly poor-tailored patch to cover it, it being a black patch at that. The cuffs and bottom are also quite worn and a bit tattered. IN ADDITION, the LEFT SLEEVE is TORN AT THE UPPER ARM, only reaching to cover her bicep. Underneath this coat is generally a black or gray Y-Back undershirt, a sports or strapless/tube bra worn along with it. This shirt is layered over a pair of worn, dark gray denim, semi-skinny jeans. At the knee-portion of said jeans, the material has been replaced with a mix of synthetic-type material and synthetic-leather., changing back to denim around the upper calf down to the ankles. There are also various, random tearings along the front of the jeans, though not excessive and generally tasteful. Though she can be caught walking around barefoot, she is most commonly caught wearing a pair of somewhat-worn, black calf-length combat boots. On her right wrist she dons a synth-leather wristband that also has a digital watch woven in, the lights from it matching the color of her eyes. Around her neck she wears a 'choker'/'collar' of sorts, though from closer inspection it's made clear that it is a [communicator](http://g04.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1Z5fSHVXXXXbEXXXXq6xXFXXXn/Heavy-Duty-Military-Tactical-Throat-Mic-Headset-for-Baofeng-CB-Radio-UV-5R-UV-5RA-Plus.jpg) that picks up on her vocal chords directly instead of through a mic.  
  
 **Personality** | **Sophie** can either be extremely professional and focused or light-hearted and snarky. She has a sense of humor that involves either cruel subjects or down-talking friends/associates. Most think her rude because of it, though she tries her hardest to at least cut a lot of the rudeness down, but it's always inevitable that she'll blurt out something she tries to keep from saying or commenting.  
  


  
 **Likes and Dislikes** | **Sophie** has a taste for: most any kind of electronic music (loud or otherwise), technology, cruel/crude humor, “Butt Watching”, ANYTHING Scientific, large caliber rifles (generally of the marksman-type variety), stalking **Vosh**. **Sophie** will not hesitate to take a scalpel to someone if: distracted during her personal time, demanded to do something by those she does not report to, bothered during gun cleaning/firing range sessions, they try digging into her personal information.  
  
 **Hobbies/Habits** | **Sophie** has few hobbies that vary from her background and work with weapons. If stalking her little Ngirrth'luin crush ( **Vosh** ) counts, then a hobby it shall be. Other than that, there isn't much else. Not explicitly stated, anyways.  
  


  
 **Arsenal** | **Sophie** always has a good supply of scalpels she carries on her, whether they're used for actual scientific purposes or as extremely sharp throwing knives. She'll also be caught with either a case housing an experimental weapon of sorts, or her signature 'Rail-Sniper', capable of splitting most any target in half with a single, charged shot.  
  
 **Special Abilities and/or Skills** | Intellect is the name of the game for **Sophie** , as well as a good weapon and the element of surprise.  
  
 **Flaws and/or Fears** | **Sophie** is extremely hard headed when her mind is being put to the test or her focus is fixated on something she won't cease until it is properly finished. Because of this, she's been known to either give or receive a beating to/from her partner, **Hunter**. They often butt heads. As for **Fears** , **Sophie** only fears being unable to accomplish any important task she's given, whether the result is expected to be redundant or not. In other words, Perfectionism.  
  
 **General Education** | Classified Information; Only known 'education' involves what she'd learned from her growing up and working alongside her 'supervisors' in the labs.  
  
 **Religious Beliefs** | **Sophie** is unquestionably loyal to the Authorities of Novus City, at least until she's given valid reason not to be.  
  
 **Family and Relationships** | **Sophie** has no memory of nor does she desire to know about her blood-relatives.  
  
 **Quirks and Fun Facts** | **Sophie** is secretly a competing “DJ” on the airwaves for **Oxye**. **Sophie** had a different weapon case for her weapon for each day of the week. **Sophie** has a rather severe obsession with the activities of the twins, though her attention is more fixated on **Vosh** than **Ventus**. **Sophie** is actually born of an all-female culture of R'lyehian sharks where auto-sex-changes are common in order to maintain the population.  
  
\- - -  
  
 **Theme Music** | [Split the Atom](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sy6prF4QQsA), [Kill The Noise (Dillon Francis Remix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=60CKNwVXA_A), [Spitfire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F5HLHjyey_I)  
  


\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Creation of this character goes to **Vosh/Oxye**.  
Do not copy or use without the permission of the original owner (Copyright Laws).


	8. Vythica "the Vorpal" Phantasm

**Vythica “the Vorpal” Phantasm**  
Female – Early-Mid 30's – R'lyehian; Ngirrth'luin Alpha - Heterosexual – Head Councilor, Leader of R'lyehian Exodus Movement  
  


  
 **Role** | Lawful Chaotic  
  
 **Name and Aliases** | Vythica, Head Councilor, or simply “The Vorpal”  
  
 **Birth Information** | Birthed from two Alpha Ngirrth'luin, both of whom bastardized the girl once she was given to the Brood Tower, claims to have no family lineage and that she is the beginning of the Phantasm bloodline  
  
 **Height** | 5 feet, 9 inches

 **Weight** | Approximately 165 pounds

 **Body Shape/Build** | Athletic Hourglass, with majority of the weight/curves being at her lower half while also retaining an hourglass-esque shape

 **Eye Color/Pattern** | Dark Gray sclera with white irises lined by an outer ring of bright green

 **Hair Style** | Medium length hair, typically to her shoulders or just below, generally somewhat kept to retain a uniform, yet wild style; bangs are cut in a “straight, diagonal” fashion with the shortest being on the right of her face, always hanging over, but not covering, her left eye

 **Hair Color** | Very Dark Gray that fades to a very bright green at her bangs and fringe near the tips of all the rest

 **Fur Color/Pattern** | Primarily colored with a medium-light gray with the center of her chest/stomach/groin areas being a darker gray that is outlined by a bright green from just about past her groin area, above and around her breasts and back. Her head fur pattern retains the same medium-dark/dark gray fur separation with the darker fur being just above her cheeks (just about her eyes) and up, only trailing along the top of her muzzle to her nose. On her shoulders, the center of her back and on her left butt cheek are large, leathery scale-like spots that are outlined by the same dark gray that covered her stomach/chest area. Surrounding these large spots are smaller ones colored and patterned the same way. These spots do not conform to a size, shape or pattern, however, and do not always retain the same spot as they grow in and eventually 'die off', similar to barnacles, killing the fur in that area for their duration.

 **Other Appearance Traits** | Her gums/jowls are ash-black. Near the front of her mouth are two sharp and very noticeably fangs, still thoroughly used as natural weapons if need be. Along the right of her face is a deep, forked scar that is proof of a hard battle. Her left eye is also damaged to near-blindness due to a psychological attack from a certain Great One. Her ears are 'lynx-like' in shape, and do indeed have rough, fuzzy fringes at the tips that are colored bright green. The backs of said ears have an upside down 'swept-delta' image trio, with the middle one on each ear being colored like her fur's spots, and the deltas themselves being dark gray like her spots. Her right and left ears have “knicks” where flesh has been cut off by her doing, with the left having the knick near the inner-middle part of her ear and the right having the knick on the outside-lower portion. There are also varying scars along her arms and stomach, signs of previous violent encounters or spars gotten out of hand. Her tail is fox/wolf-like, increasing in size/volume as it progresses towards the tip. It measures out to be about 5ish feet long and progresses from about 6 inches at the base to 18ish inches at the widest part of the tail in terms of fluffy girth; the tail obviously retracts back in size to a thinner tip after the pinnacle of the girth is reached. The main color of the tail matches that of her base fur color, fading/blending to the darker gray as it approaches the tip. Paws/Claws are colored the same dark gray as her stomach area and fade into the medium-gray as the fur approaches the upper forearm area. Pads are her signature green with her claws being ash-black. In addition, unlike her children, Vythica has a 3-claw-plus-dew-claw foot structure. Female Genitalia (Nipples, Vagina, Tailhole) are similar in color to her signature green. Breasts are around a medium D-cup (Think 36D) and are somewhat perky by nature. Hips/Butt are slightly above average, but do not hinder rapid movement (Think athletic female with flair and more subtle muscle shapes). Lastly, she does wear thick, back mascara and eyeliner as a way of accentuating her eyes for both attraction and intimidation purposes; 'Children of Ngirrth'lu' are all 'scarred' on their palm pads with the image of their Great One's decrepit, canine head, signifying their Alpha status among their generation. In addition, because of **Vythica** 's 'Child of Ngirrth'lu' prestige and 'blessing', 'tendrils' can be summoned from the base pads of her hands and from the two main spots on her shoulders as weapons, physical assistance, or just for show (colored similar to her signature green) and are translucent.

**EXAMPLE OF VYTHICA'S GREEN FUR PATTERN COLOR. VARIES DUE TO LIGHTING. ALL GREEN PATTERNING HAS SUBTLE BIOLUMINESCENCE THAT INTENSIFIES IN CERTAIN SITUATIONS.**  
  
 **Clothing** | Contrary to popular belief, the apple does not fall far from the tree between mother and child when it comes to fashion sense. **Vythica** tends to primarily wear semi conservative, yet also accentuating clothing. Her shirts are generally cropped, but just only to barely reveal her naval, and vary in style often. A pair of cargo capris that are actually tightened/gathered around the bottom of her knees to give them the “filled” look rest on her hips. In addition, a synthetic-leather belt is wrapped around her waist that acts as an actual belt, with a buckle that is representative of Ngirrth'lu's decrepit cranium, though more symbolic than replicated. Strangely enough, Vythica does not wear any footwear due to her weaponry, she does, however, wear a pair of stockings/socks and gloves that are much like **Vosh** 's in order to prevent uncomfortable rubbing from her weapons/clothing on her arms and legs, both stretching up to her upper thighs/arms.

However, over all this she dons something completely different. Like the rest of the Council, she does indeed wear a mask, though unlike the other Councilors the mask does not completely cover her face/muzzle. Instead, as a means of displaying her individuality and presence amongst those she leads, the mask only covers the top of her face/muzzle, with no actual holes where the eyes should be. Instead the mask has been heavily modified to act as a digital HUD, or visor, allowing **Vythica** to better track the movement of most everything despite her severely damaged eye. Draped over her entire guise is a robe much like any other Ngirrth'luin's, though it has been adjusted to better suit her style. The entire length of the robe, arms and dress, have been made longer to better hide her hands and feet, which also double as her arsenal. The hood has been adjusted to allow her ears to poke through holes, allowing her to hide her face more consistently without the worry of discomfort from the hood resting on top of them. Embroidered into the cuffs are phrases that explain her past, and on the lip of her hood are phrases that apparently predict her future.  
  
 **Personality** | **Vythica** is very concise and too the point, having a very stale personality to most when they do not really know her. Like her daughter, this slowly changes, but not drastically. She is very prideful, confident and, despite her physical stature, emits a very dominant and intimidating presence. There are only a select few who do not feel this way around her, all of which are very close to her. She never hunches over nor does she ever turn her head towards an individual when speaking to them, unless she sees a reason to do so. Some think her rude, but when you've done as much as she has in her young life (compared to others much, much older than her), you have every right to come off as a strong (or pompous) figure.  
  
 **Likes and Dislikes** | **Vythica** enjoys the simple things in life, most of which would drag on into a near endless list. More specifically she does enjoy anything combat related or leadership related. Her distaste for other things is generally hard to determine due to how similar her reactions and tone are to anything she enjoys or does not.  
  
 **Hobbies/Habits** | Hobbies vary, generally revolving around sparring and planning for Novus City. Some habits she's developed are a relatively monotone voice, insensitivity to the feelings of those she does not know personally (but does not detract from her talents as a strict, yet caring leader) and carrying her youngest daughter **Ashir** though she is of adolescent age at nearly all times.  
  
 **Arsenal** | _**Talons of Ngirrth'lu:**_ A set of 4 bladed gauntlets that are worn on each appendage. On each finger is fitted a large, sharp yet jaggedly smithed blade that is representative of Ngirrth'lu's own claws. Each is individually crafted, and only one set has ever been known to exist. As such, **Vythica** never removes them from her hands and feet, a distinct clank heard with every step of hers due to the blades. While they don't provide very much direct reach, **Vythica** 's acrobatics and acumen make them into one of the deadliest set of weapons to ever be known in Ngirrth'luin culture.  
  
 **Special Abilities and/or Skills** | These are two exclusive 'gifts' that come with the title 'Child of Ngirrth'lu':  
 _ **Children of Ngirrth'lu:**_ Children of Ngirrth'lu can summon, consciously and unconsciously, tendrils from their fore paw pads and main fur 'splotches' on their shoulders. These can be used as feelers, extra limbs, or weapons.  
 _ **Call of Ngirrth'lu:**_ If a Child of Ngirrth'lu is ever found to be in a dire situation, a screeching howl can be emitted from their muzzle that can be heard by their Great One on a spiritual level, causing bat-like wings to summon from the main two 'splotches' on their back nearest their shoulder blades. These enable the bearers to commit to either 'fight or flight' to ensure that their purpose is met later on in life.

 _ **Primal (Adrenal) Tapping:**_ Like **Vosh** and **Ventus** , **Vythica** is capable of freely tapping into and out of her adrenaline, allowing her to perform feats most would think impossible for someone of her physique. The benefits range from increased acrobatics, abnormal strength and temporary immunity to most forms of pain/displeasure. However, unlike **Vosh** , she is not capable of having an “overflow” of adrenaline to leave a residual effect, meaning once finished she will be much more tired or feel much more discomfort than her firstborn daughter.

 _ **Infinite Mind:**_ Perhaps her strongest skill/gift, **Vythica** is capable of tracking every movement of an opponent and determining their next move based solely on that, however her mind works in such fast and incomprehensible ways that she is able to predict at least two, some times three steps ahead in real time combat. This, however, has its downside. If focused on prediction rather than reaction too much, she is easily “caught with her pants down”. Only twice has this talent cost her a triumphant victory.  
  
 **Flaws and/or Fears** | **Vythica** has a very obvious flaw of hindered natural vision. She fears very little, but the harm that always seems to approach her people, especially her children, always has her on edge despite her cool-headed, prideful tone and attitude.  
  
 **General Education** | **Vythica** learned all she could from within the walls of the Brood Tower, though unlike most of the young ones that leave it once of age, she did not pursue a life of tranquility nor try to search into her past. Weapon expertise and combat acumen were developed in and out of the Brood Tower, only strengthening once she was on her own, crossing paths with an “ancient” warrior whom she demanded tutor her, allowing her to eventually surpass them.  
  
 **Religious Beliefs** | 'Child of Ngirrth'lu' implies she follows heavily under said Great One, however due to **Vythica** 's mass exodus of her people, the ties between her and Ngirrth'lu are all but severed, only turning towards praising him in times of extreme measure.  
  
 **Family and Relationships** | Wed to a Scholar named **Alixandr** , Vythica went on to have 3 children: **Vosh, Ventus** and **Ashir**. Any family ties before her generation she denies, only stating that she is the true start of her bloodline.  
  
 **Ngirrth'luin Species** | [More detailed information here](http://www.furaffinity.net/view/20876092/)  
  
 **Quirks and Fun Facts** | (Soon™)  
  
\- - -  
  
 **Theme Music** | [Darkest Hours](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLEM7j_SitU), [Meloncholy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nddso8IgcAs), [Lionhearted](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hgKDu5pp_fU)  
  


\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Creation of this character goes to **Vosh**.  
Do not copy or use without the permission of the original owner (Copyright Laws).

Creation of the Ngirrth'luin species goes to **Vosh**.  
Do not copy, use or create characters under the race without the permission of the original owner (Copyright Laws).


	9. Ahj'liex AKA "Alixandr", the First Harbinger

**Ahj'liex AKA Alixandr, “The First Harbinger”**  
Male – Mid-Late 30's – R'lyehian; Ngirrth'luin Scholar - Heterosexual – Historian/Eldritch Inhibitor  
  


  
 **Role** | Chaotic Neutral   
  
**Name and Aliases** | Refuses to be called by his birth name, preferring Alixandr or Alix  
  
 **Birth Information** | Born a son to the still living Elder named Ahj'leyn, mother unknown due to abandonment after giving birth to the supposed 'cursed child'  
  
 **Height** | 5 feet, 10 inches

**Weight** | Approximately 135 pounds

**Body Shape/Build** | A prominent and obvious masculine shape with a lack of muscle mass, lanky proportions making him look somewhat stretched at the arms and legs, appearance of a sickly male figure

**Eye Color/Pattern** | Medium gray sclera with yellow irises lined by an outer ring of rusty maroon; narrowed pupils and sagging lower eyelids make his eyes seem larger than most, even revealing the tender yet now callused, black flesh that lies below.

**Hair Style** | Medium-short length hair that is never kept in any specific fashion, often hanging over his vision in thin strips

**Hair Color** | Very Dark Gray that fades to a very dull, rusty maroon

**Fur Color/Pattern** | Light charcoal gray primary coat, stomach a much darker gray outlined by a dull, rusty maroon color

**Other Appearance Traits** | His muzzle from his upper jaw up and back up to his hairline is scarrified by an arbiter type tattoo pattern, signifying just the amount of power and influence someone of his kin is capable of  
  


 **Clothing** | Alixandr dresses rather conservatively, even for someone of his age in the current era he now lives in. Longer shorts or sometimes pants cover his bottom, usually in black or dark gray. He is most often seen walking bare footed, however it isn't uncommon for him to wear a pair of boots if he so chooses to. His top is something that remains consistent, however. Fashioned from his old robe, his current top resembles a light hooded jacket/sweater with a larger collar that generally is able to hide the lower half of his muzzle, with the hood usually covering majority of the upper half and leaving only a select view of his eyes and some of the facial scarring; the sleeves of this top are much like they were before, though a bit more fitted to prevent them from getting in the way despite still hanging over his hands

  
 **Personality** | Alixandr is often cold, mundane and very monotonous; most would mistake his behavior for grumpiness when it is more akin to regret or subtle sadness, often heard in his tone once he does become a bit more emotional and invested into whatever he may be doing or discussing, however speaking to his children or mate, let alone even seeing them, causes a subtle shift towards positivity  
  
 **Likes and Dislikes** | Alixandr has a direct and favorable taste for family, friends and peace, despite his troubled past. It is very hard to actually upset Alixandr in a direct fashion, though trying to link him to a past life he refuses to acknowledge will definitely bring about negative vibes  
  
 **Hobbies/Habits** | Alixandr's hobbies still revolve around studying scriptures and writing, though this time for the survival of those he walks among rather than just his own kin. Outside of that he enjoys any spare time he can spare with his children or with Vythica  
  
 **Arsenal** | Alixandr is a hand to hand combatant that generally will not engage physically, but if forced into a physical situation, natural weapons like his claws are a first resort, falling back to any object he can wield resourcefully  
  
 **Special Abilities and/or Skills** | While no longer a direct Harbinger, Alixandr is still capable of using the talents/curses a Harbinger is given:

-Arms of the Great Ones: Alixandr is able to summon spiritual psy-tendrils similar to those of the Old Ones; this is a critical talent to controlling his opponents' position

-Curse of R'lyeh: Alixandr can 'sacrifice' a tendril to wash an opponent with temporary water waves away or towards him; however this both ends the life of any other tendrils and can leave Alixandr drained due to the stress of summoning those waters

-Touch of the Old Ones: Alixandr is able to 'curse' any object he chooses to wield as a weapon, increasing that object's durablility as well as having a chance to plant nightmarish illusions into an opponents' vision as a frightening distraction from the fight  
  
 **Flaws and/or Fears** | Alixandr's biggest flaw and Achilles's heel is his inability to properly and fully disconnect his being as a Harbinger, which in other words means that he is eternally cursed not only by his father's lineage, but by Cthulhu himself; his biggest fears revolve around that flaw, the loss of himself and even more so his family driving him to never let himself succumb  
  
 **General Education** | Alixandr was raised within the Brood Tower and carries general knowledge from there, however he was forced to study scriptures of the past, allowing him to learn about his people's origins as well as many other dark secrets that he refuses to speak of even to this day  
  
 **Religious Beliefs** | Alixandr is very much a believer of any and all Great Old Ones, however he is also knowledgeable of their traits and as such keeps such beliefs to himself; better for him to contemplate the purpose of the Eldritch Gods than let the youth of today go mad trying to  
  
 **Family and Relationships** | Alixandr is a mate/husband to Vythica, with which he's fathered 3 children: Vosh, Ventus and Ashir; he is also the son of Ahj'leyn, the youngest and most questionable Elder among the Ngirrth'luin Council; he is also sibling to a younger sister he tries to deny as his  
  
 **Ngirrth'luin Species** | [More detailed information here](http://www.furaffinity.net/view/20876092/)  
  
 **Quirks and Fun Facts** | Alixandr will not stop an individual from removing his hood or lowering the high collar that hides his jaw, so long as a person is not afraid of revealing what they are hiding as well; it isn't uncommon to find Alixandr relaxing in a club or bar in the darkest corner or farthest booth; Vythica and Alixandr are known for taking casual strolls through any and all Levels of Novus City, though most tend not to notice as many barely know how either of them look  
  
\- - -  
  
 **Theme Music** | [Bleach](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZugPvq8kk38), [Skull and Shark](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGLiG3qpeWw), [Diluted Brains](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F0klt5ti7wM)  
  


\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Creation of this character goes to **Vosh**.  
Do not copy or use without the permission of the original owner (Copyright Laws).

Creation of the Ngirrth'luin species goes to **Vosh**.  
Do not copy, use or create characters under the race without the permission of the original owner (Copyright Laws).


	10. The Ngirrth'luin Species

**Species: Ngirrth'luin (Na-GIRT-a-loo-in)**  
Race: R'lyehian (ruh-LAY-in)  
  


  
 **Role** | Chaotic Neutrals; Ngirrth'luins are known for bringing or causing trouble wherever they go or exist, directly or indirectly, especially if managed to move into another realm, which most often is the one known most commonly as 'Earth'.  
  
 **Name and Aliases** | Ngirrth'luin, 'Lupine Ones', Savages, Cult-Wolves, Freaks, 'Cosmo Dogs'  
  
 **Birth Information** | Ngirrth'luin are, generally, born naturally. Multi-births, up to triplets, are not uncommon and can usually be seen as a blessing from the gods themselves. However, if a complication arises during the developmental stages of a child's life, such as the mother's or surrogate's death or any other natural complication that the child may be exposed to, such as a debilitating illness or otherwise, the child is capable of 'eating' their way out of their mother's womb. Unlike other species, Ngirrth'luin children are born and develop a rather complete set of teeth, allowing them to escape a detrimental birth if instincts drive them to do so. In addition, it is generally seen as a 'sin' for female Ngirrth'luin Alphas to give birth to children themselves, however this is a changing view and has become more common as the Ngirrth'luin have modernized (See **Ashborn** ).

  
 **Ngirrth'luin Species and Varying Appearances** | The Ngirrth'luins are theorized to be distant descendants of the Great Old One named Ngirrth'lu and his followers who were essentially familiars of himself without the power, however they did not evolve from canids. Ngirrth'luin derive from species of shark-like drakes that dwell in the sunken portions of R'lyeh, meaning that they are amphibious. Ngirrth'lu was known by many titles, one of the more well known ones being "The Stalker in the Snows", implying he and his followers occupied lands in either the North or elevated regions. The exact physical appearance of the being was never described beyond "a towering, wolf-like humanoid with bat-like wings", with supposed traits passed down through what most assume is his specific bloodline over time, giving rise to the rite of being a 'Child of Ngirrth'lu'. As generations passed and new ones were born, the decrepit, beast-like appearance of the Ngirrth'luin became more and more subtle, until only two semi-beast-like appearances became common. One for males and another for females. If not for the Ngirrth'luin culture and environment, they would be much like any other beast/being of the 'Earth' realm. As for the differences between males and females, the differences are primarily in the facial structure and genitalia. Males have much more distinct canine facial shapes/craniums, usually with a number of large teeth hanging out over their jowls. Depending on their eating patterns and self care, the teeth can grow wildly or remain more subtle (such as **Ventus** ). As for females, the facial/cranial structure is a bit more reminiscent of a feline or, in some cases, “ferret-like”, though there are still traces of canine traits in the structure. Female teeth do not grow as wildly, but their primary two fangs/canines tend to grow out from under their upper jowls and over their lower lip. However, this is a slowly disappearing trait and is usually only seen amongst Alpha-type females and are more commonly called snaggleteeth than fangs (such as **Vosh** ). Alpha-type beings within the culture are known as 'Children of Ngirrth'lu', a right stating that a specific being within a generation is a distant, direct descendant of the Great One's bloodline, however there is no genetic proof of this and is simply hearsay. Alpha-types are identified by their usual physical features and fur color patterns, most commonly a bright, radioactive-type green (such as **Vosh** or **Ventus** ) or, on more rare occasions, an orange-yellow type color. Those not of Alpha-type blood are commonly duller colors, such as Teal, flat reds, deep blues, or deep/dark purples and greens, etc etc.

As for bodily appearances, Ngirrth'luin always have the following traits: Lynx-like ears that can grow to be longer or remain short; Semi-long and voluminous tails (~6 feet long, up to 24 inches wide max diameter) that are shaped similarly to a Fox/Wolf's, however the actual tail structure is more along the lines of an elongated 'paddle' or fin, gaining the flat shape as it approaches the tip while also retaining the pointed shape; A mane that varies in size and thickness as it trails from the base of the tail up to the individual's neck, eventually forming their hair; Varying shades of gray as primary fur color (stomach, feet and hands all a few shades darker), Shoulder 'Splotches', Inverse-Swept Delta patterns on the back of their ears (Number of deltas varies), fleshy bits colored same color as accessorizing color (such as **Vosh** / **Ventus** with their green), White irises with accessorizing color lining the outside, sclera range from white to black (most commonly gray) and lastly half-webbing between all digits, implying their evolution from aquatic beings; Feet are reminiscent of Canid-like Drakes, most having 4 normal toes/talons and a 5th still very functional and sharp “dew-claw”, though a 3-claw “dew-clawed” structure isn't uncommon.

_**Shoulder/Back Splotches:**_ It can be noted that the surrounding splotches of the primary shoulder splotches never stay the same. If one could describe their existence, they could be described as something along the lines of 'barnacles', though they're definitely not anything like the creatures. In other words, the surrounding spots of any primary splotches are 'living', meaning they will constantly change shape, position, size and quantity on a near daily basis.

Strangely enough, these spots are not fur, either. In fact they are leathery and scale-like, implying their original evolution from more aquatic life-forms to their now common amphibious form. As such, it can be implied that beneath the fur around the large, main splotches constantly dies and regrows to cover the leathery, scale-like flesh below that never changes, only the hair growing and creating 'spots'. In addition, any and all accessorizing color on an individuals being (be that spots, hair, eyes, etc.) has a natural, low bio-luminescent glow of which an individual can learn to control for whatever reason they see fit.

Most any other traits can and do vary, allowing the the Ngirrth'luin to still be recognizable from each other.

**Ashborn** | The Ashborn are relatively new to the more modernized Ngirrth'luin culture. As the only known 'first', **Ashir** is thought to be the best example. However this logic is outdated. 'Ashborn' simply refers to children born from a female Alpha. This is rare, and is generally a well kept secret in order to keep the masses from questioning societal values or how life is supposed to go on.

***** **Life Stages** | Ngirrth'luin age rapidly until the age of what's assumed to be 12, then age normally up to the assumed age of 21. Anything after, their aging degrades drastically, allowing them to live for extremely long times if not killed by unnatural means.

The period of time between the ages of 12 and 21 is referred to as “Adolescence”, which in this time is actually the most grueling phase for the life of an Ngirrth'luin. As mentioned, most are let out to survive on their own, which most do. Some, however, do not. The most common reason? Failure to overcome a particular challenge that leads to suicide or madness. This challenge is known to the Ngirrth'luin as the “Eldritch Nightmare”. While not necessarily associated with Great Old Ones, it is not uncommon for this phase of their life to be associated with one, leading to a possible bond or link to one on a subconscious level. In general, however, the “Eldritch Nightmare” has to do with a major fear that each pup had or developed over their pup years. Each time the Ngirrth'luin sleeps, whether it be in a nap or major rest, their mind will be trapped in a 'nightmare'. In it, the Ngirrth'luin must overcome not only mentally disturbing events and images, but also must survive each encounter, which each will end up being a 'physical anomaly' representative of their major fear. This continues until they either overcome/defeat the anomaly or fear. Failure takes its own toll on both the mind and body of the Ngirrth'luin.

**Habitat** | Ngirrth'luin, being from the lost city of R'lyeh, are very comfortable in humid, moist, seemingly-breathing-water type environments. They also have a strong connection to warm places, so long as they're humid and not dry. While not always visible, they have very subtle 'gills' hidden by a thick layer of fur on each side of their neck, usually only 3 slits and horizontal. Dry environments dehydrate the Ngirrth'luin and make them rather weak due to excessive heat, though it won't kill them (not initially). These gills, while mainly used as a cooling system that absorbs moisture to keep their bodies cool, can be used to temporarily breathe under water if a Ngirrth'luin is required to make a long, distant swim in a submerged environment. Once again, the 'gills' are very subtle and generally not visible unless forcefully flared by the individual. Ngirrth'luin also have naturally high body temperatures, somewhere in the 120~ or so degree (F) range, hence their 'cooling system'. In the city of R'lyeh, the air was thick with moisture on the surface areas, while the other half of the city was submerged and housed other types of R'lyehians.

  
 **Religious Beliefs** | Majority of Ngirtth'luin that still dwell in R'lyeh are dedicated to worshiping the Great Old One, Ngirtth'lu, whom they evolved to represent in both body and spirit, in some way, shape or form (or so it seems). Not necessarily a required trait, however, as indicated by the Exodus led by **Vythica**.

**General Personality Traits** | Ngirrth'luins are not known for being docile with those who aren't of their species, though even then it usually involves some sort of competitive partnership/friendship. Those who do associate with others not of the Ngirrth'luin species usually are rather dominant over their friends, whether it be verbally, physically, etc. Ngirrth'luin are also known to never back down from a fight, especially if their status/authority/territory is challenged. One thing can be said about making friends/association with Ngirrth'luin, and that's that they are deathly loyal and protective of those who have earned their respect, usually resorting to aggressive or even violent methods if said 'friends' are hurt, disturbed or otherwise. This is usually linked back to their territorial nature, as those who do exhume a strong aura of dominance, even in a friendship, see those who they associate with as their 'property' or 'territory'. However this has become a more subtle behavior in the more modernized culture within the walls of **New R'lyeh**.

**Culture and Clothing** | Ngirrth'luin culture is very cult-like, in the sense that they believe in working and killing in the name of their Great Old One, Ngirrth'lu. Ceremonies, sacrifices, hunting trophies and bounties of the hunt are common 'gifts' for their Great One. However, this kind of behavior is seasonal, usually only occurring during the 'Winter Turn' in R'lyeh. A 'Turn' is a change of season, climate and atmosphere in the lost city, usually treated as 'months' and occurs 9 times a R'lyeh Year. There are 3 types of 'Turns' in Ngirrth'luin Culture: Rest (Summer), Lust (Spring) and Hunt (Fall/Winter). The Resting Turn is a time of the year where Ngirrth'luin relax and live life normally without emotional or hormonal pull, or any specific responsibilities. It is also a time where, if the pups in the Brood Tower are allowed to venture out for a day or two (except Alpha-types for they are raised very strictly), Older Ngirrth'luin can socialize and teach pups new tricks and trades, or even give them gifts to take back. The Lustful Turn is, as one can easily conclude, a type of 'mating season' where Ngirrth'luin hormones run rather rampant, though this does not necessarily mean a new generation is made. The Hunting Turn is hunting, gathering and sacrifice season for their Great Old One. This is all usually done through gathering of crops, slaying the weak links, or going out into the 'Earth' realm and claiming trophies. As can be assumed, they are a very violent culture. They may initially look rather friendly and 'fluffy/cuddly', but that image can be changed rather fast after encountering them on a bad or specific day. Many of these traditions have been broken in the modern society in **New R'lyeh** , many Ngirrth'luin wanting to settle and socialize within the common life of other inhabitants.

Their attire generally matches their cult-like culture, dressing in robes of different design, colors and phrases stitched/dyed into them. No two Ngirrth'luin ever wear the same robe, for each robe is specific to that Ngirrth'luin. As a small example, **Ashir** wears a Maroon-Red robe that is somewhat large for her, where the sleeves are much longer than her arms, the dress/skirt is rather conservative, the hood is slightly oversized to hide the upper half of her face and the stitched in phrases along the hem of the sleeves/hood/skirt translate to 'Ashborn' and 'Evolution'. Depending on the Ngirrth'luin, the phrases will always be different and the color scheme will rarely match another Ngirrth'luin's. This is all very subjective to the individual, however, and does not restrict Ngirrth'luin wardrobes. Many wear the same attire as those they socialize with, or what modern culture sees as trending or otherwise. Their robes are usually kept safe as keepsakes in helping them remind them of who and what they are if it is not worn regularly.  
  


 ***** I'd just like to leave a very important footnote here when it comes to creating a Ngirrth'luin. My intention with the 'Eldritch Nightmare' aspect of a Ngirrth'luin's childhood is to help the owner of the Ngirrth'luin connect with the character on a personal level. While I understand many will give their character (if they so choose to design one) a fear that isn't able to be related to, I would strongly suggest it be a strong, deep fear of your own. The species, along with the progression of the story they have been designed for, is about progression and discovery of an individual's ability to stand against their fears, flaws, and mistakes. I understand many won't want to do this out of dislike for what their fear or flaw may be, but I assure you this helps so much when it comes to having a Ngirrth'luin. This is a personal admittance, but **Vosh** has an explicit fear of not being accepted for what she is, and her flaw/weakness is related to having consistent nightmares she falls victim to, both of which I too experience as an actual person on a regular basis, but having her face these kinds of things in writing helps motivate me to face them myself.

**Statistics for RP Purposes** | Basic Stat distribution for the most prevalent traits used to measure a Ngirrth'luin are ranked on a simple, overall scale using S, A, B, C, and D. Keep in mind that these stats are a general overview for each sub-category and the two sexes and can be changed according to an individual's lineage and practices. Also keep in mind that an individual can never have more than one S rank trait and one A rank trait, but B and below can be distributed as you see realistically fit for that individual based on their base and potential for growth over time based on their progression as a character.

| 

Physical Prowess - Strength

| 

Physical Prowess - Dexterity

| 

Mental Ability - Fortitude

| 

Mental Ability - Sensitivity

| 

Social Ability - Charisma  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
Male Elder

| 

B

| 

C

| 

S

| 

C

| 

D  
  
Female Elder

| 

C

| 

B

| 

S

| 

C

| 

C  
  
Male Alpha

| 

S

| 

A

| 

C

| 

C

| 

B  
  
Female Alpha

| 

B

| 

S

| 

C

| 

C

| 

A  
  
Male Scholar

| 

C

| 

C

| 

S

| 

A

| 

D  
  
Female Scholar

| 

D

| 

B

| 

A

| 

S

| 

C  
  
Male Common

| 

A

| 

C

| 

D

| 

D

| 

S  
  
Female Common

| 

C

| 

A

| 

D

| 

D

| 

S  
  
**Simple Legend**

**Elders|** Any of those known to have lived before the modernization and domestication of the Ngirrth'luin species.

 **Alphas|** A genetic mutation often seen as a blessing from the Great Old Ones; often looked up to as the role models for what Ngirrth'luin should strive to be.

 **Scholars|** A genetic mutation often seen as a curse passed through a bloodline; often looked at as harbingers and are commonly used and/or abused by those seeking higher power without knowledge of what they may be seeking.

 **Common|** The largest portion, and therefore most important, of Ngirrth'luin society; the make up of what makes the species what it is. Not to be shrugged off as mindless and weak; with no preset roles, the Common have some of the most potential to become something greater than what they were born into.

 **Physical Prowess – Strength|** A Ngirrth'luin's naturally born ability to take on strenuous activities that involve heavy weight, extreme exertion of power, and ability to give/take a hit.

 **Physical Prowess – Dexterity|** A Ngirrth'luin's naturally born ability to maneuver quickly, offensively or defensively; nimbleness; very dependent upon an individual's size and physique.

 **Mental Ability – Fortitude|** A Ngirrth'luin's naturally born ability to withstand the influence of the Great Old Ones, and/or translate it.

 **Mental Ability – Sensitivity|** A Ngirrth'luin's naturally born ability to adapt to a Great Old One's influence and/or adopt it for their own use in spacial abilities, spells, or rituals.

 **Social Ability – Charisma|** A Ngirrth'luin's basic social ability; influenced heavily by the numbers of each subcategory, but also swayed by the individual's own personality. This trait is important when living within the city walls of New R'lyeh, or when exploring outside of it. You never know who or what you might need to persuade.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Creation of the **Ngirrth'luin** species goes to **Vosh.**  
Do not copy, use or create characters under the race without the permission of the original owner (Copyright Laws).


End file.
